1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to receiver covers for receivers of trailer hitches and, more specifically, to receiver covers which facilitate access to the receptacle of a receiver while remaining secured to the outside of the receiver.
2. Background of Related Art
Many vehicles have been equipped with trailer-towing apparatus. For noncommercial vehicles, such as cars and light trucks (e.g., pickup trucks, sport utility vehicles, etc.), such trailer-towing apparatus are typically in the form of a permanent vehicle-mounted portion, which includes a receiver, and a trailer hitch, which is removable and securable to the receiver, such as with one or more cotter pins or the like.
When the trailer hitch is not in use, but remains coupled with a receiver therefor, the trailer hitch may protrude a significant distance from the rear of a vehicle and may cause damage to structures or other vehicles. Also, when trailer hitches remain coupled with their receivers for long periods of time, moisture may become trapped therebetween, which may result in rusting or corrosion of one or both of the trailer hitch and the receiver, which may weaken them.
Even when a trailer hitch is removed from a receiver, the exposed end of the receiver may be somewhat undesirable. For example, an exposed end of a receiver may be unsightly. Also, dust, dirt, road debris, moisture, or combinations thereof may be introduced into the receptacle of the receiver, hindering subsequent use thereof, as well as facilitating corrosion of the receiver.
Various types of receiver covers have been developed to maintain a sightly appearance when a trailer hitch is not coupled with a receiver. Typically, conventional receiver covers include an inner receptacle into which an otherwise exposed end of the receiver is introduced, as well as an outer member which shields the end of the receiver onto which the receiver cover has been installed. Typically, the outer member and inner receptacle are integral with one another or fixedly secured to each other. Accordingly, when access to the receiver is desired, the entire receiver cover must be removed from the receiver and stored elsewhere. This often results in loss of receiver covers, as the storage location may be on the back bumper of the vehicle, on a trailer which has been coupled to the vehicle, or some other unsafe location.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,019,386, issued to Morelock on Feb. 1, 2000 (hereinafter “the '386 patent”), describes another example of a receiver cover. The receiver cover of the '386 patent includes a pliable, resilient annular frame which is positionable around a receiver, with an end of the receiver protruding therethrough. The receiver cover of the '386 patent also includes a living hinge and jacket, which is configured to secure to the end of the receiver around which the frame is positioned. The jacket includes an exterior frame that is configured to be positioned around the outside of the receiver, as well as an extended perimeter, which is configured to be inserted into the receptacle of the receiver. As the receiver cover is formed from a pliable, resilient material, the exterior frame and extended perimeter may be stretched somewhat to secure the jacket to the end of the receiver. This configuration may, however, be somewhat undesirable since the jacket must be aligned with the end of the receiver before being installed thereon. Further, the jacket must be manually reinstalled on the end of the receiver following each use of the receiver.
Sometimes indicia, including the logos of car manufacturers or boat manufacturers, pictures, text, and indicia of various other types, are carried upon the outer members of known receiver covers. As is known in the art, however, it is difficult to secure and to maintain securement of indicia to pliable materials, especially those, like the material of the jacket of the receiver cover described in the '386 Patent, which may be subjected to repeated external stresses.
Accordingly, there is a need for a receiver cover which may be readily installed on an end of a receiver, which provides ready access to a receptacle of the receiver without requiring removal from the receiver, to which indicia may be reliably secured, and which automatically covers the receiver when the receiver is not in use.